Shutup, Sissi!
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: Odd needs to hide before Kiwi get's caught. Sissi's shouting threatens to give away their location. What's a boy to do?


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko…I just had the sudden urge to write some Odd/Sissy love.

**Author's Note:** I missed A LOT of Code Lyoko because I can never keep track of when it's on…so please forgive me any time-line errors or OOCness.

* * *

**Shut-Up Sissi!**

Odd Della Robbia sat amongst his friends in the shadow of a large tree. The breeze danced coolly across their skin as they laughed at some funny thing or other. Even Kiwi, the dog which Odd kept secretly in the room he shared with his best friend Ulrich, barked happily. Things were going about as well as they ever had. X.A.N.A hadn't been active in quite some time which, Jeremy insisted on reminding everyone, meant they were over due for some sort of attack.

"Man, Einstein," Odd rolled his eyes at the bespectacled boy, "You just have to ruin the fun, don't you!"

"But you know he's right," Ulrich sighed. And the laughter was gone as quickly as it had arisen.

Soon enough, however, Odd had things other than X.A.N.A to worry about. It seemed that without his noticing, Kiwi had deposited a 'gift' on the other side of the tree. And of course, who would discover said gift but Jim, who always seemed to be out to get the group of friends and the dog.

"Wha-" The large gym teacher looked at his shoe, which was now covered in a brown goop. Now, who on campus did he suspect of having a canine companion? None other than, "DELLA ROBBIA!"

"Uh…gotta go!" Odd quickly dismissed himself from his comrades and scooped Kiwi into his arms, taking off around the corner of the building they were nearest too. And it was just his luck that he collided with a tall, dark haired girl, sending both toppling to their backsides, "Oof!"

"Odd, you idiot!" Sissi Delmas shouted in her gratingly indignant way. But that was all the more she could manage to get out before a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes flew wide open, clearly she was appalled at the weird blonde boy's action, "Mmmf!"

"Shhhh!" Odd hissed, Kiwi still held fast below one arm. He was now kneeling before the self proclaimed queen of the school. He knew that if Jim asked, she would gladly turn him and Kiwi in. And he couldn't have that. In the distance he could hear the teacher grumbling, and interrogating student as he tried to locate the boy and dog, "Oh, man…come on, Sissi!"

Quickly the purple clad boy clamored to his feet and, hand still covering her mouth, he dragged Sissi along behind him as he hauled Kiwi to a nearby shed. Making sure that Jim had not yet spotted him he quickly opened the door, pulling it shut behind the strange trio with his foot once they had entered. He made his way to the back of the shed, stumbling over the ground's keeper's tools. It wouldn't have been a hassle if he hadn't had to drag Sissi with him. Of all the people to run into him, why'd it have to be that brat, anyways? He finally found a relatively clear corner and crouched down, pulling Sissi along, "If you're quiet, I'll let you go."

Sissi nodded, and Odd let his hand drop away. Immediately, the dark haired girl was slapping him in the chest and shouting, "Who do you think you are, Della Robbia! You can't just treat me like that!"

"Sissi!" Odd tried to shush her, but when he raised his hand she grabbed him about the wrist, forcing his arm down with a violent twist. The girl was stronger than she looked.

"If you were worried about me selling out you and your stupid dog before…"

"Sissi!" He tried again to silence her, but her tirade continued.

"And just you wait until my father-"

He'd given up on being nice about it. Odd needed to stop her deluge of shouted words before Jim heard them, and he could think of only one sure fire why to do that. It would be disgusting, and vile, but he had no other choice. He quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, stopping her mid sentence. Her grip on his wrist loosened in shock, and her free hand beat feebly against his narrow chest a moment.

Much too Odd's surprise, the contact between their lips was not as disgusting as he'd assumed it would be. And even after Sissi's struggling had faded, he kept his lips pressed against the soft lips of Sissi Delmas. Surprisingly, and, though he hesitated to admit it, enjoyably, he found Sissi had given in and returned the kiss.

It was at that precise moment that Ulrich opened the shed door, "Nah, I'm sure he's in here. It's the nearest place to-"

His conversation with Yumi was cut short as he stared, wide eyed, at the site in front of him. Odd and Sissi, kissing. Yumi and Ulrich stared in silence as Odd and Sissi pulled apart. All four teens were blushing at this point, and Odd found himself stammering for an explanation.

"Uh…I-it's not…I mean…it was the only way to shut her up!" He finally managed. Kiwi sat forgotten in his own corner of the shed, his snout buried in his own backside as he tried to catch a flea.

"Ew!" Sissi pointed to the dog as she spotted what it was doing.

"Yeah," Odd shrugged, used to the animal's behavior, "And his breath is still better than yours."

With that the three Lyoko warriors turned and walk out of the shed, Kiwi stopping his pursuit of the flea to follow. Sissi watched, dumbfounded at the fact that Odd had just left her with an insult after kissing her like that.

"ODD YOU IDIOT!" Her shout echoed through the darkness, causing Odd to chuckle as he followed behind his friends, who were busy with talk of Lyoko.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, that concludes my first Lyoko fic. I know it's short...and I'm sorry if I was OOC. Please R&R! 


End file.
